I'll stay
by SaturneOTMW
Summary: Traduction d'un one-shot de Wild But Innocent. - Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la League, Lux était forcée d'aller en toplane. L'homme qu'elle avait à affronter était l'un des plus grands rivaux de Demacia... Et la bataille ne se finit pas telle qu'elle s'y était attendue.


**_Note de l'auteure_**

 _Ma première fanfic sur LoL. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce couple de l'esprit et j'ai voulu écrire ça. C'est un one-shot (plutôt long!)._

 ** _Note de la traductrice_**

 _Voici le premier one-shot que je traduis de Wild But Innocent. Je le poste avec sa permission et je l'en remercie. Voici le lien de l'original (en anglais) - s/10988892/1/I-ll-stay , n'hésitez pas à y laisser une review. :)_

* * *

-Lux... Tu dois aller en top lane aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?

Lux regarda son invocateur à travers l'écran, ses yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise. Elle n'était jamais allée en top lane ! De temps en temps, elle était appelée au rôle du support, mais elle allait habituellement en mid lane - elle était un mage après tout !

-Je t'ai déjà bloqué, désolée ma grande. Zed est appelé en mid lane et il me tuerai si je ruinais ses plans. Tu le connais... Sale fils de pute.

Lux soupira et s'assit. Elle espérait être contre quelqu'un qui serait un adversaire facile. De la part de son frère Garen, elle avait entendu dire que la top lane était vraiment difficile, principalement parce qu'il y avait énormément d'adversaires différents. Tanks, combattants, assassins, et parfois même des mages comme Lissandra ou Kennen. Elle sourit en pensant à la petite balle en furie, traversant le champ de bataille en criant "yes, yes, yes !". Il était minuscule, et mignon - mais était un ninja mortel en même temps. Elle avait déjà pensé à ça plusieurs fois, quand elle était forcée de le combattre en mid lane.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle devait aller en top lane. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ait à affronter Azir ou un autre mage. Mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter quelqu'un de tanky, ça irait. Et avec un peu de chance il ne serait pas un Noxien. Comme Ezrael disait toujours : "Les Noxiens... Je déteste ces gars-là." Elle était très proche de lui, mais ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Il était définitivement amoureux de quelqu'un bien qu'elle ne puisse pas exactement mettre le doigt sur qui. Il refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit sur sa vie amoureuse. Eh bien... Elle trouverait bien un jour. Elle-même, elle n'avait pas encore eu d'amoureux. En réalité, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin, car elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un, et pas juste qu'elle serait avec un homme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle voulait que ça soit un amour réel, et complètement orienté sur cette personne. Mais quand exactement cet homme se pointerait dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas. Et sur ce point là, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait des batailles sur lesquelles se concentrer, et de nouveaux sorts à apprendre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer ses réflexions, ils étaient en train d'attendre en ligne le commencement de la bataille. Elle regarda la liste pour voir qui avait été appelé à se battre contre elle.

Son cœur tomba dans ses chaussettes et elle tomba à genoux.

-Non... Non ! PAS QUESTION !, cria-t-elle, Pas cet homme !

Zed la regarda.

-Arrête de pleurer.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle criait :

-Je ne pleure pas ! J'ai peur !

-Ça se passera bien. Ne rate pas ta cage, et il ne pourra rien faire.

-S'il te plait, échange avec moi !, mendia-t-elle, quand elle vit que Zed devait affronter Teemo. Elle pouvait prendre ce hamster, mais pas l'homme contre qui elle devait se battre maintenant.

-Arrête de chouiner, bébé !, entendit-elle la voix de Sarah Fortune sur le côté, Nous avons une équipe forte. Morg et moi allons bloquer Varus et Janna.

En effet, ils avaient une équipe forte, réalisa Lux. Ils avaient la parfaite combinaison de dégâts, de puissance et de tankiness. Elle décida qu'elle allait devoir affronter ses peurs et se leva face à eux.

-Okay. Je vais le faire. Rek'Sai, est-ce que tu pourras souvent venir gank sur ma lane ? S'il te plait ?

Le monstre des sables tourna la tête en entendant sa voix et donna un grognement affirmatif en guise de réponse.

-Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En elle-même elle nota qu'elle aurait à prendre un Bâton Séculaire au lieu de son habituel Calice d'Harmonie, ainsi son adversaire aurait plus de mal à la mettre au sol. Et, bien sûr, il lui faudrait beaucoup d'armure. Son adversaire était la parfaite combinaison de dommage et de tankiness - la combinaison que tout le monde craignait. Et sur lui, c'était encore plus effrayant... Un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle pensa à l'homme qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

L'homme que tout le monde redoutait, le mortel général Noxien... Darius.

* * *

-Lux ! Dépêche toi, ma grande ! entendit-elle crier Sarah Fortune depuis la voie du bas. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-elle ici ?

"Trente secondes avant l'apparition des sbires" dit la voix féminine au-dessus du champs de bataille. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'elle prenait son anneau de Doran habituel et ses deux potions rouges. Elle prit une balise de vision dans la boutique tout en courant précipitamment, pour être hors de la base avant l'arrivée des sbires.

Rek'Sai l'informa qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour son buff bleu, et Lux traversa le passage entre les deux lanes pour prendre un chemin plus rapide à travers la jungle. Zed se tenait là aussi, attendant l'apparition du monstre.

Quand il fut là, elle l'attaqua plusieurs fois avec son attaque de base jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que Rek'Sai soit couverte, avant de rejoindre en courant sa lane. Elle avait besoin des ganks de Rek'Sai, donc il était plus sûr de l'aider à sécuriser ses buffs pour qu'elle puisse aider Lux plus tard.

Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce que son frère lui avait dit à propos des adversaires qu'il avait affronté toutes ces années. Lux était sur les Champs de Justice depuis quelques années également et c'était pourquoi elle se sentirait comme une ratée si elle perdait sa lane aujourd'hui.

Nerveusement elle passa devant sa dernière tourelle, son bâton magique tremblant dans sa main. Ses sbires se battaient déjà, et elle ne voyait nul part de signe du général Noxien. Elle commença à tuer des sbires, et quand elle en eut trois, une grande ombre apparut devant elle. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle regarda Darius. Ses yeux verts la fixèrent furieusement.

-Noxus régnera ! cria-t-il, et la profondeur de sa voix la fit frissonner.

-Salut, fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle tenta de faire paraître sa voix légère, mais elle en sortit effrayée.

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de décapiter un sbire avec son énorme hache. Son armure paraissait tellement lourde, qu'elle se demandait comment il pouvait porter tout ça et encore bouger normalement. Il devait être entrainé pour ça, pensa-t-elle.

-Je ne pense jamais à la défaite, cria-t-elle pour elle-même. Concentre-toi sur la bataille !

Darius s'arrêta et rit.

-Tu es une Crownguard, n'est-ce pas ? La petite sœur de Garen ?

Soudainement, elle fut en colère contre elle-même d'être si effrayée. Elle allait lui montrer ses vrais pouvoirs ; elle allait défendre l'honneur de Demacia, même si la League disait aux champions de garder leurs États en dehors des combats. La League y tenait et n'avait rien à faire de là où venait les champions - toute l'organisation était supposée être un moyen de faire s'exprimer la colère de tout le monde et de donner à tous une chance. Mais elle était quand même une Démacienne - et elle allait défendre son honneur. Surtout contre ce Noxien.

Elle envoya une grosse sphère de lumière aux pieds du général, la fit exploser et lui envoya une attaque de base. Sa vie descendit d'un tiers, l'emplissant de fierté. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de célébrer ce moment de bonheur, car elle sentit sa hache dans son dos comme il la tirait vers lui. -Ouch ! cria-t-elle. Sa hache faisait vraiment mal, et elle était contente que la League ait donné à tous des barrières magiques, afin que personne ne puisse mourir - ils réapparaissaient simplement quand ils était battus par leur adversaire. Elle prit l'une de ses potions rouges dans ses poches et la vida, et elle le vit faire pareil.

Après ça, elle essaya de rester hors de sa portée, sachant qu'elle avait l'avantage si elle était hors d'atteinte. Avec ses sorts elle tua les sbires, apportant à sa voie un avantage. Mais quand elle vit ses propres minions attaquer la tour adversaire, elle recula un peu, sachant que Xin Zhao pouvait venir dans la seconde depuis la rivière pour lui sauter dessus. Il était Demacien également, mais dans la League tout était dans l'équipe où vous étiez. Et cette fois il était dans l'équipe de Darius - donc il pouvait venir la tuer, tout comme elle devait le tuer. Après les batailles tout le monde buvait un verre ensemble et oubliait le combat, parce que personne ne mourrait vraiment. Pourtant parfois elle avait peur qu'un des Noxiens ne vienne dans sa chambre et la tue... Pour de vrai.

Ce qu'elle craignait devint réalité quand elle vit la grande lance de Xin sortir des buissons.

-Hey Xin, cria-t-elle avec sa voix la plus aigüe ; Si j'étais toi je reculerais un peu dans ce buisson, je peux voir ta lance !

-Ça sonne faux ! répondit-il et ils rirent. Elle le vit courir au loin et elle sourit en envoyant sa balise de vision dans le buisson juste pour être sûr.

Darius était parti depuis un bout de temps, et elle regarda dans ses poches pour voir son or. Elle en avait assez pour s'acheter un Cataliste protecteur et des bottes de bases. La santé et le mana était plus important que la puissance pour l'instant - elle devait survivre contre cet homme déchaîné et... Chaud.

Alors qu'elle retournait à la base et prenait ses achats, elle se demanda pourquoi elle pensait qu'il était "chaud". Probablement dans le sens du feu, il était en colère tout le temps, et toujours parlant de Noxus. Elle grimaça en revenant sur sa lane, envoya une cage sur lui et une attaque de base ensuite, suivi de son orbe de lumière, la faisant exploser et envoyant une autre attaque de base. Elle aimait comment ses attaques consumaient ses marques lumineuses, causant encore plus de dégâts sur son adversaire. Mais son visage ne montrait pas la moindre once de souffrance.

Elle regarda l'écran géant surmontant le champs de bataille et vit qu'il avait acheté des sandales de mercure,juste pour avoir un peu plus de résistance magique. Soudainement, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était trop rapproché du soldat, encore - elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle le regarda ; il avait un grand sourire sur son visage quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

-Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, Crownguard !

Sa hache décrit une large parabole vers elle et il la fit tourner autour de lui, coupant la peau de son ventre. Elle envoya une cage autour de lui, mais à cause de ses bottes, elle ne tint pas longtemps. Elle tenta ensuite d'envoyer tous ses sorts, plaçant des attaques de bases entre chacun d'entre eux. Pendant ce temps son bouclier la protégeait. Leur barres de vies étaient toutes les deux basses quand elle le regarda, son imposante posture s'élevant devant elle. Ses yeux verts envoyèrent un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si il avait été Demacien, elle aurait pensé qu'il était beau, virilement parlant. Mais non. Il était Noxien. Il était l'ennemi.

Il sauta en l'air, sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à la tuer avec son ultime. Elle sentit son énergie augmenter - elle mourrait de toute façon - et elle mobilisa toute sa magie, chargeant son propre ultime. Tout comme son frère avait l'habitude de faire, un cri échappa de ses lèvres :

-Demaciaaaaa !

L'éclat final explosa à travers la lane alors qu'elle sentait sa hache mordre sa chair.

"Vous avez été tué." dit la voix alors qu'elle regagnait sa santé dans sa base.

-Tu déconnes, marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle couvrit sa bouche, espérant que personne n'ait entendu ses paroles. Une Crownguard ne devait pas jurer. "Un ennemi a été tué" suivi juste après et elle leva les yeux à travers sa vision grise pour voir que Miss Fortune avait tué Varus. "Doublé !" Janna était finie aussi.

-Bon boulot, cria-t-elle à travers la Faille. Au moins leur carry faisait son travail, pensa-t-elle.

"Vous avez tué un ennemi."

Quoi ? Elle était confuse, et elle regarda l'écran. Parce que les kills avaient été fait dans le même laps de temps, la voix de l'annonceur avait prit du retard.

Elle avait tué Darius ? Ensuite, elle le vit. Son portrait, et celui du Noxien, montrant qu'elle l'avait aussi tué. Ils s'étaient tués mutuellement...

Elle attrapa son bâton séculaire et ses bottes de sorciers et courut à travers la toplane dès qu'elle réapparut. En réalité, elle était plutôt satisfaite maintenant de sa place en top. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait le tuer encore. Garen serait fier d'elle quand il saurait qu'elle avait tué Darius pendant un match !

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle le vit attaquer sa tour. Bien sûr - il avait son téléporteur et il pouvait donc rejoindre la lane plus vite. Elle avait prit le soin avec le flash, car elle était trop effrayée...

Une autre cage l'entoura alors qu'elle essayait de protéger sa tour. Mais cela ne fut d'aucune aide.

-Tu ne m'auras pas en me tuant une fois, Luxanna, cria-t-il en abattant sa hache une dernière fois avant que la tour ne tombe.

En colère elle le regarda:

-Ne sois pas méchant ! répondit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et un sourire grimaçant apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il posait sa hache à terre pour s'appuyer dessus.

-Je suis méchant ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme ça que tu m'as appelé ? Tu ne sais rien. Je peux te dire ça !

Sa voix grave lui envoya des frissons.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais rien ? cria-t-elle en retour.

-Tu as eu une vie heureuse et royale depuis ta naissance, tu as tout ce que tu veux. Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que de grandir dans la rue, d'avoir à travailler pour rester en vie. Maintenant pardonne moi d'avoir pris ta tour. Et de te tuer encore maintenant !

Il souleva sa hache et au même moment Lux entendit le cri de guerre de Rek'Sai, venant l'aider.

Darius l'entendit aussi, et baissa son arme, regardant les environs. Le monstre des sables surgit de sous terre, l'envoyant en l'air et laissant à Lux le temps d'utiliser sa magie. Mais d'une certaine manière il parvient à rester en vie à travers leurs attaques, les tira à lui et fit tourner sa hache.

-Pour NOXUS ! cria-t-il en utilisant son ultime sur ses deux adversaires, à la suite.

"Doublé ennemi !"

Avant que Lux ne sache ce qui lui arrivait, sa vue devint grise à nouveau et elle échappa un hurlement frustré.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi doit-il être si fort ? Ça n'est pas juste !

Elle n'avez pas encore assez d'argent pour s'acheter un nouvel objet, alors elle opta pour quelques potions et une Armure d'étoffe, lui apportant un petit peu plus d'armure. Elle l'améliorerait en Zhonya, qui lui donnerait encore plus d'armure et de puissance face à Darius. Alors qu'elle attendait sa réapparition, elle pensa à l'homme musclé qu'elle avait été obligé d'affronter.

Elle se demanda quel âge il avait. Probablement environ trente cinq ans, pensa-t-elle. Elle-même, elle avait vingt-deux ans, l'un des plus jeunes champions de la League. Mais elle avait prouvé qu'elle méritait sa place. Pas devant un morceau comme lui, toutefois. Il était la force elle-même...

-Lux ! On a besoin de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ? lui cria Morgana alors qu'elle demandait de l'aide en midlane - Zed avait marché dans un autre champignon empoisonné et il était en train de courir derrière le yordle.

Lux sursauta et courut vers son équipe, les joues brûlantes. De quoi était-elle en train de penser ? C'était comme si le général Noxien avait commencé à lentement consumer son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son passé. Avait-il raison ? Peut-être ; sa vie à elle avait toujours été facile... Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il avait grandit dans la rue - elle avait entendu Draven, le frère de Darius, raconter quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais elle ne savait pas que c'était vrai. Draven était assez égocentrique pour raconter ça juste pour être plus respecté. Mais si c'était vrai... Darius et Draven avaient dû se débrouiller en mendiant auprès d'étrangers, et travailler jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue depuis qu'ils étaient gamins...

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit son respect pour lui augmenter. Il était très intimidant, mais il avait dû travailler dur pour arriver là où il était maintenant.

Sans réfléchir elle lança ses sorts sur l'équipe adverse, gagnant un double kill, et aidant ses alliés en leur envoyant son bouclier, et en mettant ses cages sur les ennemis. Darius n'était toujours pas mort, mais elle n'attendait que ça. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était forte elle aussi, même si elle n'avait pas eu son passé. Elle l'immobilisa avec sa cage encore une fois et chargea son ultime, traversant le ciel avec le laser. "Triplé !"

-Yesssssss ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. Elle l'avait eu !

Soudainement elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et elle se retourna. Les intenses yeux verts la fixèrent.

-Quoi ?! cria-t-elle.

Puis elle regarda l'écran, confuse. Attendez... Elle avait tué Xin Zhao, qui courait à sa base avec presque rien de vie...

-Jolie mouvement, grogna Darius dans son oreille.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et elle ne le voulait pas. Tout ses sorts, sauf son ultime, étaient rechargés et prêt à être utilisé, mais elle le laissa prendre sa hache et l'attraper. Ses yeux fixaient toujours les siens quand finalement il la fit tomber au sol pour la tuer.

* * *

Après le match les deux équipes étaient réunis dans le même salon pour féliciter les vainqueurs. L'équipe de Lux avait perdu, car elle n'était pas concentré dans les dernières minutes du match. Elle ne pouvait simplement s'enlever ces intenses yeux verts de son esprit, et elle se détestait pour ça.

L'équipe de Darius l'acclama comme un héros, et il hocha simplement la tête en acceptant les compliments. Lux s'assit sur l'un des bancs en le regardant. Frustrée, elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, sachant que son équipe aurait pu gagner si elle n'avait pas été si déconcentrée.

Dans un soupir elle se leva et serra la main à tout le monde, sauf Darius. Teemo lui dit qu'elle avait fait du bon travail avec le triple kill, ce qui la fit sourire. Il était le diable en personne, mais il était aussi mignon, d'une certaine façon. Tout les invocateurs se référaient à lui en l'appelant "Satan", ce qui l'avait toujours fait rire. Et ces invocateurs ne connaissaient même pas la souffrance que l'on ressentait quand on marchait dans un de ces champignons empoisonnés... Ils se plaignaient simplement en voyant leur champion mourir, mais sans l'avoir expérimenté eux-même.

Dans des moments comme ça, quand elle était contre Teemo et Darius, elle était contente de porter des vêtements sur tout le corps et pas un de ces tops comme Morgana ou Miss Fortune portaient tout le temps. Demacia était connu pour ses champions décemment vêtus, surtout les Démaciennes d'origine. Comme Quinn, Vayne et Fiora. Et, bien sûr, Lux. Quelques champions associés avec Demacia, comme Shyvana ou Sona, pouvaient mettre des tops - mais au final ça n'était pas le choix de Demacia, c'était aux champions de choisir. De plus Shyvana devait avoir chaud tout le temps, étant un demi-dragon et tout, donc dans son cas ça avait du sens. Sona ne pouvait pas parler, alors peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'un décolleté pour avoir un peu d'attention, se demandait Lux.

Mais elle était heureuse que son peuple s'occupe de lui-même.

-Tu ne m'as pas encore félicité.

Une voix grave la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle sursauta. Dans la salle, il n'y avait que Darius, tout les autres étaient partis.

-Où est tout le monde ? fut sa première réaction.

-Ils sont partis. Tu ne m'as pas encore félicité, dit-il, plus pressant.

-D'accord, d'accord, mister Noxus. Félicitations !

Son visage devint rouge de colère et elle posa sa main sur la porte et la poussa, mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

-Pourquoi ça ne veut pas ouvrir... siffla-t-elle. Elle appuyait sur la commande d'ouverture, mais elle ne bougeait pas.

-Tu es restée trop longtemps. Tout ferme dix minutes après le match. Tu félicites, tu t'en vas. Ce sont des règles que tout le monde connait.

-Je sais ça ! Quand est-ce que ça rouvrira ? Sa voix était paniquée, et elle se contraria encore plus quand elle vit son sourire moqueur. -De quoi est-ce que tu ris ?

-Ça n'ouvrira pas avant demain matin, quand le prochain match commencera.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette règle ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a préparé un coup monté ? Elle se retourna ; Tu vas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Calme toi, jeune fille.

Il était toujours assis, ses coudes sur ses genoux légèrement écartés. Il portait toujours son armure. Pour une raison ou une autre, il semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec la situation, et ses yeux reposaient sur son visage paniqué. Elle se retourna et canalisa tout ce qui lui restait de magie sur la porte, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas.

-Après un match, j'ai besoin de recharger ma magie, soupira-t-elle. Si j'avais dû faire ça avant un match, j'aurais pu y arriver. Mais maintenant je suis fatiguée... Tu ne peux pas le faire ? se résigna-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face encore une fois.

Il secoua la tête.

-Nop. Ils connaissent les pouvoirs que nous avons, ils doivent faire en sorte que les champs soient bien fermés. Mesures de sécurité. Ma hache ne ferait même pas une rayure.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne nous voient pas ici ? Ça ne fait que dix minutes ! Sûrement quelqu'un va finir par nous trouver avant que tout ne ferme pour la nuit ! Pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ?

La panique faisait trembler sa voix alors qu'elle glissait contre la porte, sur le sol.

-Génial, soupira-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Coincée ici avec le général Noxien et il me dit de me calmer...

-Tais-toi simplement, grogna-t-il. Va dormir, ou fais quelque chose, tu es trop tendue. Le matin viendra bien assez vite. Ensuite tu pourras partir et te battre encore une fois, ou rentrer chez toi, à ta bien-aimée Demacia.

Il cracha le dernier mot comme si c'était une malédiction et elle n'osa rien dire d'autre après ça.

* * *

Lux tira sur ses bottes et les enleva. Ils étaient là depuis une heure et demi maintenant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Elle ne voulait pas faire le premier geste pour engager la conversation, et de plus elle était toujours fatiguée dû au match. Peut-être que dormir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Mais qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait si elle ne faisait pas attention. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de la tuer ici... Elle se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle il était resté. Il aurait pu la laisser ici seule si il avait voulu.

Elle frissonna quand elle se rendit compte que la salle devenait plus froide. Tout le monde transpirait après les matchs, donc ils ne prenaient pas la peine de chauffer les salles. Mais maintenant elle sentait son corps se refroidir. Elle se frotta les bras et regarda Darius, qui été toujours assis au même endroit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

-J'ai froid, confessa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien.

-Dis-moi simplement, de toute façon il semble qu'on va être coincé ici un petit bout de temps, dit-elle, tentant d'égayer l'atmosphère, mais elle réalisa qu'au contraire elle avait fait l'inverse.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai dit que ton corps était petit, et que la sueur refroidissait, et c'est pourquoi tu as froid maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Probablement. (elle le regarda) Est-ce que tu penses que je suis faible ? Suite à ce que tu as dit aujourd'hui ? Que tu avais grandit dans la rue, et que je n'avais jamais rien eu à faire pour tout avoir ?

Il ne dit rien pendant une minute, et elle regretta sa question. Apparemment, peu importe ce qui arriverait ici il voudrait toujours en avoir le contrôle. Étrangement elle n'avait pas peur, mais au fond de son esprit elle entendit la voix de son frère, lui dire d'être effrayée. Ne fais jamais confiance aux Noxiens, Luxanna.

-Tu n'es pas faible. Pendant la première partie du match aujourd'hui tu m'as montré de bonnes capacités.

Encore une fois, sa voix grave provoqua quelque chose dans son bas-ventre.

-Vraiment ?

Après avoir dit ça elle réalisa que ça avait sonné plus excité que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-C'était avant que tu ne gâches la fin du match.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle. Tu étais juste trop fort, j'imagine.

Elle se couvrit la bouche de surprise.

-Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Quoi ? Que j'étais trop fort ? Je sais ça. Un sourire confiant apparut une fois de plus sur ses lèvres et elle eut envie de le faire disparaître.

-Un Démacien n'a pas le droit de montrer des faiblesses, ou de dire que quelqu'un est plus fort que lui. Et je ne suis spécifiquement pas autorisé à être ici avec toi.

-Quoi d'autre t'est interdit ? Tu as vingt-deux ans, pour l'amour de dieu, grogna-t-il. J'avais pensé que tu pouvais faire des choix par toi-même.

Elle resta bouche bée. Comment connaissait-il son âge ?

-J-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux décider de rien. J'ai été une poupée toute ma vie, admit-elle alors. Ils m'ont entraînée, poussée à faire tout ce qui fait de moi celle que je suis maintenant... Juste une poupée. Je suis utile à Demacia, c'est tout. J'étais leur seule fille, et il fallait qu'ils soient fier de moi... Elle releva ses genoux et frissonna encore.

Soudainement elle sentit un vêtement tomber sur sa tête, recouvrant son corps. C'était lourd et chaud, et elle jeta un regard à Darius pour voir qu'il avait enlevé sa cape et lui avait lancé à travers la pièce. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle le regarda.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Est-ce que tu ne vas pas avoir froid maintenant ?

-Je n'ai jamais froid.

-Oh. J'aurais dû m'y attendre...

Un sourire léger apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas si méchant que ça après tout. Il était un Noxien, mais il n'était pas le pire.

-La prochaine fois ne me laisse pas te distraire pendant un match.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et tira la cape plus près autour d'elle, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vu ta façon de me regarder. Ne nie pas.

Pour se défendre, elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce sourire suffisant sur son visage était revenu, et elle voulait crier, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le regarder. Ces yeux verts, le menton viril, les épais cheveux noirs... Et elle se demanda ce qui se cachait sous toute cette armure...

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis Démacienne !

Elle recoiffa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille pour qu'il ne bloque plus son champs de vision et qu'elle puisse le voir mieux.

-Ne me dis pas que j'étais distraite à cause de toi !

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire, jeune fille, menaça-t-il encore. Et je peux le dire, parce que c'est vrai.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si...

-Méchant ? rit-il. Son rire sonnait comme une pluie descendant le long d'une falaise. Et elle voulait prendre une douche dans cette pluie - pour toujours. C'était la plus stupide comparaison qu'elle n'ait jamais faite, mais c'était simplement la seule manière de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ? cria-t-elle. Sa voix craqua au milieu de sa phrase et en fit un cri aigüe.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de m'attirer dans un piège pour me tuer au moment où je suis la plus faible possible ? Dis-moi ! (elle prit une pause.) Oh attend, tu vas me dire que je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire.

-Tu commences à comprendre comment j'aime faire les choses, approuva-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est un piège pour te tuer ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de disgracieux, ou dit quelque chose qui te fasse te sentir comme cela ? Comme elle ne répondait pas, il rajouta : Je ne pense pas.

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et canalisa sa magie sur le verrou encore une fois, maintenant qu'elle s'était reposée un peu. Ça ne marcha pas - bien sûr.

-Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Les mots échappèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Est-ce que tu peux simplement arrêter de parler une seconde ? répondit-il. Je m'apprête à passer la nuit ici, et je veux pas t'entendre parler à chaque moment.

Il se leva, pour la première fois en presque une heure. Elle le regarda alors qu'il enlevait son armure, le laissant seulement avec un pantalon de cuir desserré et un débardeur. Ses muscles larges étaient toujours légèrement luisants dans la lumière décroissante. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre dans le toit, et elle vit qu'il était tard. Elle savait que la lune serait pleine ce soir - Diana n'arrêtait jamais de parler de ça. Donc avec un peu de chance il resterait toujours un peu de lumière.

Son corps commença à se réchauffer grâce à la cape et elle se rendit compte que la vue de son corps musclé aidait aussi... Elle sentit l'odeur de sa cape. Pins et métal...

Tout d'un coup elle se rappela d'une chose et elle se frappa le front pour ne pas s'en être souvenue plus tôt. Elle créa une orbe de lumière qui resta au plafond, étincelant et illuminant la salle juste assez pour pouvoir voir l'autre correctement. Puis elle se rassit au sol, satisfaite.

-Tu n'as pensé à ça que maintenant ? C'est quelque chose, se moqua Darius.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine que ce n'est plus la peine de nier que tu me distrayais.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas, mister Noxus ? Tu sais que tu n'as même pas besoin de me tuer pour me prouver que tu es plus fort que moi ! Tu sais même que tu es plus fort que mon frère et que tout le monde à Demacia si tu devais les affronter un par un. Me tuer serait trop simple pour le prouver, n'est-ce pas ? Prendre à part un mage ordinaire, dans une salle de la League - il n'y a aucun respect là-dedans !

-Plutôt intelligente, je vois.

Il baissa la tête en fléchissant les muscles. Ils étaient toujours brillants et elle se demanda comment il pouvait transpirer autant. Peut-être parce qu'il avait seulement enlevé son armure maintenant et qu'il l'avait porté trois heures – elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il l'ait porté toute la journée, juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Elle lança son bâton au mur, là où sa hache se tenait. Elle voulait se débarrasser de son arme, elle voulait simplement se reposer. Il ne la tuerait pas, elle le savait maintenant. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lui ferait pas du mal... Mais elle restait sur sa décision de se débarrasser de son bâton. Le moment où il toucha sa hache, elle commença à perdre son équilibre et tomba au sol, avec son arme.

-Oops, marmonna-t-elle en le regardant avec de grand yeux bleus. Avec de la chance, il ne se mettrait pas en colère. La même hache qui l'avait transpercée aujourd'hui comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de cheesecake - c'était ainsi que Garen la surnommait quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils se battaient. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était stupide. Mais quand la hache de Darius l'avait coupé si facilement aujourd'hui, elle avait compris qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ce surnom ; elle était faible et peu résistante.

-Approche, ordonna-t-il. Ses jambes tremblantes ne voulaient pas fonctionner, mais ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait faire ce qu'il avait dit. Avec toute sa force elle se leva et marcha vers lui. Il semblait être encore plus beau quand elle se rapprocha, mais elle s'empêcha de continuer ces pensées. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours tout compliquer ? Elle était Démacienne, elle devait faire ce qu'on lui disait. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, peu importe ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment... Une partie d'elle voulait partir, mais l'autre partie voulait rester avec cet homme.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement, d'avoir fait tomber ta hache. Elle s'arrêta quand elle fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, effrayée de s'approcher plus.

-Tu sais à quel point cette hache est dangereuse, pas vrai ?

Il la regarda avec une lueur mortelle dans les yeux et elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'identifia pas vraiment.

-Oui, je le sais, je l'ai sentie passer à travers mes os quelques fois aujourd'hui..., dit-elle, essayant d'égayer l'atmosphère. Ce qu'elle essayait toujours de faire. Elle était connu pour être optimiste, positive et agissant pour le bien de Demacia, mais c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient forcés à être cette personne. En réalité, elle avait soif de liberté.

-Tu as fait tomber ma hache, et en plus tu ne m'as toujours pas félicité correctement, dit-il. Approche-toi encore, Crownguard. Ou je prendrai ma hache et te ferait venir moi-même.

Qu'avait-il prévu de faire ?, pensa-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus vers lui. Il était assis, mais même assis il était tellement imposant que leur tête étaient à la même hauteur. Ses muscles se contractèrent, comme s'il voulait bouger, mais il n'esquissa pas un geste et la regarda. Elle fit un autre pas.

-Regarde moi, ordonna-t-il. Elle le fit.

La lueur qu'elle vit dans ses yeux la fit se demander pourquoi elle défendait Demacia quand Noxus ressemblait à ça... Ses genoux touchaient les siens alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

-Maintenant félicite-moi correctement. Ses yeux ne laissèrent pas partir les siens et elle sentit son ventre se réchauffer, d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait, ça ne fit qu'empirer. Est-ce qu'il attendait vraiment d'elle qu'elle fasse ce à quoi elle pensait ? Car sinon ça aurait été très étrange - et aurait peut-être signé son arrêt de mort. Mais elle devait le faire - mince, elle voulait le faire.

Elle se pencha ; ses intenses yeux verts toujours bloqués sur ses yeux bleus vif. Elle vit son visage musclé, sa barbe, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ses cicatrices de guerres... Quand son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, elle ferma les yeux en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains restèrent sur ses cuisses quand elle l'embrassa prudemment, mais tendrement. Il ne l'embrassa pas en retour. La sensation de ses lèvres gercées mais douces contre les siennes ne fit qu'encore plus augmenter sa température.

Quand elle s'écarta, elle murmura :

-Félicitations, général Darius.

Il ne répondit pas.

Pendant une seconde, elle eut peur pour sa vie, même si plus tôt elle avait été sûre qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Mais au lieu de ça il la regarda et marmonna quelque chose. Sa voix était si grave qu'elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, donc elle le regarda à son tour et répondit :

-Était-ce ce que tu entendais par te féliciter "proprement" ? murmura-t-elle. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, sa voix elle-même ne marchait plus.

-Qui t'as dit d'arrêter ? grogna-t-il alors, et elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'il avait dit une seconde plus tôt. Il attrapa sa taille et l'attira à lui une autre fois, écrasant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand il pressa son corps contre le sien, l'embrassant avec toute la force qu'il avait. Elle gémit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ses lèvres l'embrassaient comme s'il n'avait rien eu à boire depuis trop longtemps - et elle était l'eau.

Elle aurait voulu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais... Les sensations qu'il lui faisait vivre étaient quelques choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté dans sa vie. Sa barbe égratigna ses joues quand il baissa la tête pour embrasser son cou. Il jeta la cape qu'elle portait et prit son temps pour faire sa marque sur son corps. Elle haleta quand elle le sentit sucer sa peau.

-Darius..., murmura-t-elle.

Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux, ses mains tenant étroitement sa taille. Sa prise était ferme et elle était contente qu'il la tienne, car sinon elle serait tombée au sol, car ses muscles refusaient de fonctionner. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était sentie si... Vivante...

Ce fut comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait, car sa bouche s'ouvrit une seconde et ses mains quittèrent sa taille.

-J'ai embrassé une Démacienne... NON ! cria-t-il. Noxus ! Comment vais-je pouvoir être respecté encore après ça ?!

Il se leva et commença à marcher à travers la pièce, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Lux tomba au sol, toujours tremblante.

-Eh bien, même chose ici, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Pareil ! cria-t-elle en retour. J'ai embrassé un Noxien ! Et pas n'importe qui, j'ai embrassé le plus puissant guerrier de tout Runeterra et je... Je le voulais..., frissonna-t-elle.

L'ignorant, il continua de divaguer.

-Je devrais avoir honte, j'ai trahi mon peuple ! Comment puis-je être respecté si je n'ai même pas honte d'embrasser une Crownguard ? Qu'est-ce que ne vas pas chez moi ? J'ai été le plus loyal à Noxus, plus que tout le monde ! TOUT LE MONDE ! Sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre.

-Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, marmonna-t-elle alors. On peut garder des secrets... J'ai vu la manière dont Garen regarde Katarina... Et la manière dont elle le regarde... Un Démacien et une Noxienne... Mais ils ne l'ont jamais dit à personne... Et tout le monde est trop aveugle pour le voir.

Il s'arrêta de marcher.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le vois ?

-Parce que je me fiche de Demacia ! Je veux voir les gens pour qui ils sont, et pas pour l'endroit où ils sont nés ! Et que je vois ces deux-là, je vois à quel point ils sont retenus par leurs stupides états et ça me mets en colère ! Et maintenant me voilà, avec toi, et aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait me sentir de cette manière - mais je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux pas être avec toi ! Pourquoi ? À cause de ma stupide allégeance à Demacia ! À mes fichus parents ! Je veux être libre, je veux être moi, pas juste une noble Démacienne qui ne peut décider de rien !

Il sourit.

-Je ne savais que tu pouvais dire de telles choses.

-En bien, bienvenue dans la réalité. Luxanna Crownguard déteste sa famille et son pays et elle se sent d'humeur à boire un coup maintenant. Elle frissonna et mit ses bras autour de ses genoux. -Désolée de parler autant. Encore.

-Je commence à m'y habituer.

Il se tint ensuite au-dessus d'elle, la dominant, et elle leva les yeux sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit par rapport à comment tu t'es senti ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit : Et maintenant, je suis là avec toi... Et tu as dit quelque chose juste après.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce que je dit - ça serait beaucoup trop à retenir.

-Tu as dit qu'aucun homme ne t'avait fait te sentir de cette manière. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Oh, alors c'était à ça qu'il voulait arriver... Elle rougit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle se sentait déjà si faible, pourquoi devait-il exposer ses moindres pensées?

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il. Il vit son visage rouge et la fit se lever, ce qu'il sembla faire sans aucun effort.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-Oui.., soupira-t-elle. Les sensations que tu m'as fait ressentir étaient complètement nouvelles pour moi... Tu es juste trop...

-Trop... Quoi ?

-Viril, j'imagine, avoua-t-elle, détournant le regard, effrayée de voir sa réaction. Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment et elle était toujours trop embarrassée pour le regarder. Son cœur battait comme un tambour dont elle entendait l'écho dans sa tête.

Puis elle sentit une de ses mains sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos, la soulevant. Il la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa si profondément qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'enflammer sur le champ. Son corps était lourd contre le sien et pressait tout l'air à l'extérieur d'elle. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand sa langue explora sa bouche et la clamait comme son territoire.

Quand ils prirent une pause pour respirer, elle le regarda timidement. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mots n'auraient pu décrire la manière dont il la faisait se sentir.

Ce fut comme s'il savait, car il se pencha une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser encore, plus tendrement cette fois. C'était une part de lui dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, et cela ne le rendit que plus attirant à ces yeux - et elle ne pensait pas que cela fut possible. L'homme le plus dangereux de Noxus, le général qui avait déjà vaincu tellement de tribus, le fameux soldat... Il l'embrassait. Il la tenait dans ses bras sans effort. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses lèvres parcoururent son visage, traçant chaque cicatrice.

-Tellement beau, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle trouvait ses lèvres à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle entendit une sonnette d'alarme, mais elle l'ignora. Si c'était ainsi qu'il voulait jouer avant de la tuer ; cela valait le coup. Elle mourrait en paix.

Il défit les légères pièces d'armures sur sa poitrine et les jeta sur le côté. Le voile autour de sa taille suivit juste après, la laissant dans un leggings et un tee-shirt bleu foncé. Elle avait enlevé ses gants et ses bottes plus tôt et ils étaient maintenant sous le reste de son armure.

-S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle, ses bras se resserrant autour de lui.

Ses mains encadraient sa taille et ses hanches et la fit se pelotonner contre son torse.

-S'il te plait quoi ?, demanda-t-il avec un voix rauque.

-S'il te plait, prends-moi... Fais-moi tienne, Darius...

Ses mains caressèrent la peau sous son débardeur et elle toucha les muscles de son ventre. Ils étaient fermes et elle admira la force de son corps. Son visage devint rouge quand elle le regarda, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Elle avait demandé au général Noxien de la faire sienne, elle, une jeune femme Demacienne... Tout était si mal parti...

-Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas... Désolée... Tout est déjà si mal parti..., soupira-t-elle.

Il s'écarta du mur et s'agenouilla au sol, ses jambes toujours enroulées autour de lui. Il l'allongea par terre et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Le sol froid ne la gênait même pas, grâce à l'homme au-dessus d'elle qui irradiait de chaleur.

-Personne n'a besoin de savoir, murmura-t-il, répétant ses propres mots.

Elle rougit. Il prit ses bras et les mit au dessus de sa tête, ses mains glissant sous son haut pour l'enlever. Elle arqua son dos pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle ne portait rien en-dessous de ça - ça aurait été trop d'embêtements pour les batailles, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un le saurait...

Il haleta distinctement quand le vêtement toucha le sol et il observa son corps. Sans rien dire, il défit ses jambes, attrapa son leggings et l'enleva également, la laissant complètement nue.

-Eh bien, marmonna-t-il, nous détestons tout deux tes parents, mais ils ont fait un sacré bon travail lors de ta venu au monde.

Ses mains rugueuses touchèrent son ventre, laissant des traces avec ses doigts, la laissant hors d'haleine. Elle sentait sa peau toucher ses seins et précautionneusement, mais toujours avec force, il s'occupa de tout ses points sensibles et elle gémit, son corps parcourut de picotements suite à toutes les nouvelles sensations qu'elle vivait. -Dieu...

Quand elle leva les yeux, il était nu aussi. Comment avait-il fait ça ?, se demanda-t-elle. Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté sa peau une seule seconde... Ses yeux parcoururent tout son corps musclé et elle haleta quand elle vit sa virilité. Son corps ne fit que s'enflammer davantage, même si elle n'était pas sûr que ça aller correspondre.

-Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant, n'est-ce pas, Crownguard ?, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Elle frissonna d'impatience.

-Non...

Il hésita une seconde tout en respirant fortement.

-Es-tu sûre que tu le veux ?

Ses yeux verts la fixèrent, la rendant encore plus sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle attira à elle son visage et l'embrassa avidement, il répondit et la plaqua au sol avec force, lui faisant perdre haleine. Quand ses lèvres le laissèrent partie, elle comprit qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse - il attendait en réalité sa permission, quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Oui... À moins que tu ne veuille -

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle le sentit glisser en elle avec toute sa force. Son corps était tellement prêt pour lui qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise suite à l'extase qu'elle ressentit. Pendant une seconde, elle sentit une douleur cuisante, mais elle ne dura pas trop longtemps. Et après tout elle était habituée à la douleur alors... Surtout venant de lui, vu le match d'aujourd'hui. Ses yeux ne laissèrent pas partir les siens alors qu'il commençait à bouger en elle.

Elle sentit le plaisir dans son corps augmenter grâce aux points sensibles qu'il touchait profondément en elle et elle laissa échapper un gémissement après l'autre.

-Tellement... Bon..., gémit-elle. Ses mains caressèrent son ventre ferme, ses bras et ses épaules. Elle le vit fermer les yeux une seconde, ce qui fit s'enflammer encore plus son corps, comprenant que c'était elle qui lui avait fait ça.

Avant qu'elle ne le sache, les sensations qu'elle ressentait atteignirent leur maximum, faisant se contracter son corps en vagues de plaisirs.

-Darius... Oh..., gémit-elle alors que son corps tremblait toujours dans ses mains, et ce fut suffisant pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté à son tour. Elle le sentit vibrer en elle, mais il la regardait toujours intensément, et elle rougit. Tout était si nouveau pour elle, mais elle était contente d'expérimenter ça avec l'homme le plus viril qu'elle ait pu imaginé...

Hors d'haleine, elle le regarda. Il respirait parfaitement normalement - mais, bon, à quoi vous attendiez-vous venant d'un général tel que lui... Il semblait satisfait, plus qu'après une victoire sur le champs de bataille. Elle fit un sourire sincère et laissa sa main toucher son visage.

-Oh..., s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il reprit ses mouvements en elle. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Luxanna Crownguard, marmonna-t-il dans son oreille. Nous avons toute la nuit et j'ai n'ai pas prévu de dormir. Je n'ai encore que commencé.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer car le plaisir revenait déjà. Cet homme ne prenait aucun ordre de personne ; il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Et il la voulait elle. Elle sentit sa force et se souvient du moment où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait vu auparavant durant d'autres matchs bien sûr, et dans les autres aménagements de la League, mais c'était comme si elle l'avait vu pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Il avait rejoint la League deux ans plus tard qu'elle, et tout le monde l'observait - il était la force elle-même. Et cette force était maintenant en train de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Et elle adorait ça. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant... Sa transpiration se mêla à la sienne alors que ses abdominaux glissaient sur son ventre.

-J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois il y a trois ans, grogna-t-il soudainement en continuant de s'enfoncer en elle, encore et encore. Un autre halètement échappa sa bouche quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Il la voulait depuis tout ce temps ?

-Mais... Mais... Je viens de Demaciaaa-aa-aaah !

Ses mots devinrent un gémissement étranglé quand il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements.

-Exactement. Je voulais te réclamer comme mon territoire.

Sa voix grave près de son oreille lui donna un autre frisson tout le long de son échine. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et il l'embrassa, la marquant sienne une fois de plus. Elle comprit qu'il venait juste de lui dire qu'il la voulait comme une sorte de prix, mais elle s'en fichait. Même si c'était vrai, il avait attendu d'avoir son consentement avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour satisfaire ce besoin... Et il avait son consentement. Mince, elle n'avait jamais plus approuvé quelque chose dans sa vie que ça, ici et maintenant.

-Et tu es mienne maintenant..., murmura-t-il. Sa bouche trouva la sienne encore et ils se perdirent dans un autre long baiser. Ses mains parcoururent tout son corps, caressant et s'occupant de tout les points sensibles. La chaleur augmenta encore en elle et atteint son apogée une deuxième fois. Ses jambes se serrèrent autour de lui alors qu'elle frissonnait dans ses bras.

-Bonne fille, murmura-t-il quand le baiser prit fin. Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas son corps et elle le regarda à nouveau quand elle le sentit relâcher sa semence en elle encore une fois, fermant les yeux. Ils savaient qu'un lien avait été fait entre eux, peu importe ce qui adviendrait après cette nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin l'éclairage se ralluma. Lux ouvrit les yeux et pendant une seconde elle oublia où elle était. Puis elle se souvint de tout ce qui était arrivé cette nuit et elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour voir le général Noxien, allongé a côté d'elle et la regardant. Il avait entièrement revêtu son armure, alors qu'elle était toujours nue. Embarrassée, elle sauta sur ses pieds et récupéra ses vêtements et les mit rapidement. Tout son corps était douloureux. Elle était contente qu'il y ait une salle de bain dans la salle, ainsi ils avaient pu tout nettoyer. Son visage devint rouge vif quand elle pensa à toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait...

Toute la nuit, ils s'étaient fait l'amour. Encore et encore. Quand ils prenaient une pause, ils parlaient de leur passé et de leurs batailles. Son respect envers lui n'avait fait qu'augmenter, et il semblait la respecter plus également. Elle n'avait dormi que deux heures, car Darius avait vu à quel point elle était fatiguée et il avait insisté pour qu'elle se repose. Mais il n'avait pas dormi - il avait regardé son corps nu dormir contre le sien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se rhabiller.

Il avait toujours son sourire suffisant sur les lèvres quand elle se tourna et mit son haut. Il était appuyé sur un bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, rit-elle.

-Tu es mienne maintenant - n'oublie jamais ça. Ce corps juste là - entièrement mien.

Elle rougit.

-Oh crois-moi, je sais. Je peux difficilement marcher.

-Et même quand tu pourras à nouveau marcher normalement... Des semaines, des mois, des années après ça... Tu seras toujours mienne.

Elle remit son armure et marcha vers lui, l'entoura de ses jambes et s'assit sur la partie inférieur de son corps. Ses bras furent immédiatement autour d'elle et il l'attira à lui dans un dernier et long baiser. Elle savait qu'elle retiendrait toujours le goût de cet homme, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Ils entendirent des bruits dans le vestibule et ils s'écartèrent et se levèrent, tout deux réticent. Lux reprit sa sphère du plafond et la fit exploser, laissant un petit scintillement de lumière comprimé dans ses mains. Elle prit l'une des petites bouteilles qu'il lui restait toujours depuis le combat d'hier dans sa poche et mit la lumière à l'intérieur.

-Tiens. Garde-la, murmura-t-elle en mettant la flasque entre ses mains. Ses grandes mains se refermèrent autour des siennes. Puis il prit la bouteille et la mit sous son épaulière, là où personne ne pourrait la voir.

Elle savait qu'il avait eu ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Et elle aussi. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait être à l'aise avec la manière dont tout cela s'était terminé.

-Je pense, marmonna Darius, qu'il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent pour que tu te souvienne que toi, Luxanna Crownguard, est toujours mienne. En l'honneur de Noxus. Il souleva un sourcil, semblant déterminé.

Elle sourit, les joues rouges.

-Pourquoi pas..., commença-t-elle. ...Chaque fois que toi et moi sommes l'un contre l'autre dans une bataille - pas forcément dans la même lane... Je reste un peu plus longtemps pour te féliciter ?

-Sauf si tu gagnes, dit-il avec ce même sourire suffisant. Elle n'avait encore jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Il était si fort... Mais bien sûr c'était un combat d'équipe et la sienne pouvait avoir un mauvais jour.

-Alors, est-ce que tu resteras ?, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne me dis pas quoi faire.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et repensa à toutes les fois où il lui avait dit ça.

-Je ne t'ai même pas dit...

-Je resterai.

* * *

Une voix proclama qu'elle avait été invoquée pour une bataille dans cinq minutes. Elle attrapa son bâton, courut hors de la salle - la porte s'était finalement ouverte - et rejoint son équipe.

-T'as l'air bien maladroite aujourd'hui, rit Jinx quand elle vit Lux arriver dans la pièce. Et tes cheveux sont n'importe comment... Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient juste de coucher.

Elle rougit et donna une tape à la tireuse, qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Nerveusement elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et réajusta son sert-tête. L'autre la regarda avec un sourcil bleu levé.

-J'ai raison, pas vrai ?

Lux rit.

-Tais-toi, Jinx. Tu es folle.

-Tu penses que je suis folle ? Tu devrais voir ma sœur ! Et avant que Lux ne s'en rende compte, Jinx déblatérait sur sa sœur et sur ses rockets. Au même moment la voix annonça que Darius avait été appelé pour une bataille. Lux fit un pas en arrière et à travers la fenêtre elle vit Darius quittant le salon. Son torse se tourna, il la regarda et elle vit le léger sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle l'observait. Son sourire bien caractéristique. Le puissant général Noxien... Il l'avait voulu. Durant tout ce temps. Elle se demanda pour il voulait la faire sienne s'il ne pouvait même pas le dire à qui que ce soit... Apparemment c'était juste pour lui. Et ça lui allait comme ça. Rien ne lui avait plus convenu dans sa vie que ça...

-NOXUS ! entendirent-il depuis le vestibule.

-Eh bien, ce général Noxien sait crier, se plaignit Poppy. Est-ce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire ?

La peau de Lux picota légèrement.

-Oh si, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

-Quoi ?, demanda la yordle alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur son marteau, jouant avec l'une de ses nattes.

-Rien... Un autre frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand elle repensa à ses mains sur son corps plus tôt cette nuit...

Elle se demanda quand elle devrait l'affronter à nouveau. Quelque part elle avait le sentiment que cela serait bientôt. Très, très bientôt...

Sa hache la couperait encore, il la tuerait, il gagnerait à chaque fois qu'ils s'affronteraient l'un contre l'autre. Mais même s'ils ne se battaient pas en toplane, même si Lux ou quelqu'un d'autre amenait son équipe à la victoire, même s'il perdait, elle savait qu'après la bataille, quand les portes se fermeront...

Il restera.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.


End file.
